Sweeney Mia!
by LucyxTodd
Summary: Im Johanna, my weddings in 2 days...and I have 3 possible fathers. This is Mamma Mia mixed in, but the MM characters never show up lol. BTW heres a good tip- listen to the music on youtube while you read this, it helps O.O
1. Introduction

* * *

_A/N- No worries, this isnt a story im writing instead of Inbetween our hug, Im not at my dads, where I write it. And also if anyone wants my Sweeney's New Future fic, go ahead and continue it, I cannnnnoootttt do it anymore! Lie I got millions of ideas for Inbetween and This but that I just feel so dead!_

* * *

_Okay for this, I took the time backwards, Anthony gets Johanna before the Judge or Beadle were even on there ways to their deaths. And after she has been taken, her and Anthony go to uhh France I guess, get certifide as citizens and she's also old enough to be outwarded. So this means the Judge can't get her back, Judge or not...but he aint stopping at that =]_

**INTRO**

I'm Johanna, my wedding is in 2 days...and I have 3 possible fathers. Anthony Hope, my beloved, had just signed his part of the papers. I, now, am officially my own owner. I am legally an adult now, so anyone who wants to take me will have to marry me, and that's exactly what Anthony wants. For now on, it is safe to be around Judge Turpin, which is goodbecause I want my father to give me away, only I have no idea if it's him or not. While I was rumaging through boxes, I found a diary that read -Lucy's Diary- I immediatley assumed ti to be my mothers, since her name was Lucy.

I walked down the street to the mail box.

_I have a dream, a song to sing. To help me cope, with anything. If you see the wonder in a fairy tail. You can take the future_...even if you fail.I held the letters in my hand, I read them out loud as I put them in, "Judge Turpin" I put it in, "Beadle Bamford" I put it in, "Benjamin Barker."


	2. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd, a barber living on Fleet Street, sat in his barbershop waiting for the next customer. No sound came from any angle of the room, only a little sound, which seemed to be footsteps. , the baker living under the shop, came up holding a letter. "Love?" She said, Sweeney grunted as a -Yes? She handed him the letter and said, "It's adressed to Benjamin Barker."

Sweeney's heart leaped through is ribs, his breathing became hard. He ripped the fine envelope into pieces, trying to retrieve the letter. The letter read:

Dear ,

You have been invited to a wedding, the wedding will take place at Marville Church. The church is located in a little city called Marville, it's by the sea. Thankyou for your attendance. The wedding starts at 3:30 pm on March 23rd.

That's where it ended, the ltter had no name on it. Just information was given, not a name for who it was from or who was getting married. Sweeney only glanced at it one more time then dropped it into a can. pulled it back out right away, "Why'd you do that? What is it?"

"It's a wedding invite, doesn't even have a name on it."Sweeney replied.

"Well, you should at least go and find out. I mean is, it says Benjamin Barker, that mean it had to be someone from your old life, at least."

"Old life?" He laughed, well coughed.

"Come on, I'll come with." Oh yeah, that'll convince him! He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only to see who it is." then nodded and left. Sweeney didn't care much for what he looked like, so he just combed his hair back and put a black tux in his suitcase. , on the other hand, was getting a yellow'sh-creamy colored dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judge Turpin sat in his masion awaiting Beadle Bamford's return. When he did return, he had 2 letters. One for him, and one for the Judge. They read over the letters, also noticing th missing name. Bamford shrugged; both parted while they got propper clothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All were off..


	3. Chapter 2

I walked along the shore, I saw a small boat rive and two girls walk off. Johanna instantly recognized them, one was Judge Turpin's young maid who served for her. The other girl was Johanna's window buddy; they threw messages through the Johanna's window. Johanna screamed and they screamed back. All went running towards each other then when they reached one another they spun around happily.

Johanna, Rashelle, and Finnie were all reunited at last; now, they were lowed to hang out. We all held arms and walked off the dock, "I got a secret, but I can't tell anybody."

Instantly, the girls started grabbing my stomach yelling, "Johanna!"

"No, No!" I yelled back. "You know how I always said that my father was Judge Turpin?"

"Yes." they both replied.

"Well, I found my mom's diary...and I have 3 possible fathers." Both of the girls smiled hyperly at Johanna.

* * *

Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey  
I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy

Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey  
The way that you kiss good night

Rashelle/Finnie  
Way that you kiss me goodnight

Johanna  
The way that you hold me tight

Rashelle/Finnie  
Way that you're holding me tight

Johanna  
I feel like I wanna sing

Johanna/Rashelle/Finnie  
When you do your thing

Johanna  
I want my Dad to give me away at  
my wedding, but according to  
Mum's diary I've got three possible  
Dads: Turpin, Bamford, Benjamin

Finnie  
Sophie!!!

Rashelle  
Do they know?

Johanna  
What do you write to a total  
stranger?  
"Come to my wedding - you might  
be my Dad"?  
No, they don't know who sent the  
invitations.

Johanna/Rashelle/Finnie  
Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey

Johanna  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I'm about to see  
What you mean to me...

Sweeney, Turpin, and Bamford all walked onto the dock from their separate boats. Sweeney was nauseated, Bamford was dizzy, and Turpin was pale; all apparently have sea sickness. Beggars that were from London got off the boat, some suck on. One was hunched over in a dirty green dress, it had rip pings in it that had red from it.

Yes, if my description didn't help, it is Lucy. Lucy walked up to a path where the 3 girls were jumping around.

"Oh, may I help you?" Johanna asked.

"Uh..I just need to know where there's some shelter." Lucy replied.

"Well, you can help my fiancé work around the apartments and, as payment you can stay in one. Well, maybe you should clean yourself up a bit." Johanna just wanted to get rid of the woman, she smelled of tea...and well stuff you step in randomly on a park.

"Thank you, miss." Lucy walked off down a cobblestone path way, there were many rooms and she decided on the one on the top floor. She had gotten most of her memory back, after the arsenic poisoning. She walked into a shower, the water squirted out onto her, making he chill fast. This has had to be the first bath she's had in..I don't know..15 years! After cleaning off, she felt magnificent! She then, didn't know what to do about clothes. She wrapped a clean towel around herself and peared out the window to see Johanna again, "Hey, do you have any dresses I could borrow?" Johanna looked up and nodded. The door opened and Johanna layed a purple dress down on the bed. Lucy waited for Johanna to leave then got into the dress. She looked beautiful. When Lucy found Johanna, once more, Johanna even awed at her.

"You look amazing!" Johanna said.

"Thank you." They paused for a second then, "Hey, aren't you Turpin's ward?"

"No, not anymore." Johanna said, proudly.

"Oh, I see. You escaped his horror also?"

"Hmm?" It seemed Lucy was on to something.

"Yes, I've suffered from Turpin, he." Her memory fazed a bit, but...how could you forget the pain of rape? "After her, violated me and..took my family."

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry. How long ago was this?" Johanna was shocked.

"Uh, 16..14..15 years, that's it!"

"Who did he take, of your family?"

"My husband, Benjamin. He sent him to jail..for no good reason at all! And my baby daughter, Johanna!" Lucy spat the words harshly, feeling the pain all over again.

"Johanna? You know, that's my name also."

"..How old are you?"

"16."

"Johanna, it is you! My Johanna!" Lucy grabbed Johanna and brought her to a tight hug, Johanna didn't know exactly what to do, but she let her arms reach around Lucy's back. It wasn't till a while after the hug that Johanna and Lucy discovered each other crying.

"You, really..are my mother?"

* * *

"Yes." Both hugged one more time then walked off together. On the way Lucy then said, "I never want to see any of the men in the past, again." Johanna had forgotten about inviting the men.

While walking off the dock, all three men noticed one another. Bamford was happy to see Turpin, haha, but Sweeney looked at the others in disgust.

"Oh, 'ello " The beadle greeted.

"''ello, sirs." Sweeney replied.

"What might you be doing here? If you don't mind me asking." Sweeney did mind though.

"I am here for a wedding."

"Oh, us too." Sweeney walked away hoping the conversation had ended. All departed and went up to the appartments. Johanna walked out and noticed them all.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" She then saw it was Turpin, Bamford, and another guy. "Oh.."

The judge looked at her sternly. Sweeney didn't bother to stay and walked off.

"Johanna!" Turpin growled.

" 'ello, Turpin." Johanna smiled, a bit sarcastically. Before another word was said, Beadle grabbed Johanna by the shoulder. "No! You can't take me! I have a contract stating I am legally, my own owner! I am an adult now!" She showed a contract, stating as she said. The Judge snatched it and gave it to the Beadle.

"Loop holes, look for loop holes!" The Beadle nodded and searched around the paper. "It seems your free at this moment, Johanna. But you will be back in my arms once again, soon!"

Johanna freed her shoulder. "Would you like a room?"

"Why yes." The Judge replied and Sweeney returned, noticing the argument was over. Johanna spotted Lucy "her mother" then started getting really nervous.

"Um, actually, follow me!" The men looked at her confused and followed along, she jumped up into stairs and went up to an attic. She then showed them to the room and they climbed on in.

"This is where you will all stay." Johanna then looked at each men, trying to figure out which one was her possible father. None of them looked right. She then parted with each. Sweeney didn't like the fact he was sharing a room with the two, he didn't bring his razors, surprised?

After Johanna ran off, Lucy entered the room...


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Ima call Mrs.L Nellie for now on... Oh btw, Warning! This goes pretty out of character, its hard keeping them in character with such a happy movie mixed in with such a sad movie lol! So theyre going to be a bit weird and do stuff theyd NEVER do!

Lucy walked in the room, looking around for something to do. Many of the apartment's appliances and items broke, she spent some time fixing them. She found a ladder and her curiosity got the best of her. Up she went. She cracked the door a bit then saw one man.

-thoughts of Lucy-

He walked about and then I remembered him in his party robe; I whispered to myself, "Turpin!"

Then I looked over to see a cane, leading up the cane I saw another, remembering him in his bright clothing, "Bamford!"

What hurt me the most was when I saw a strange man staring at the two angrily. He stood tall, his dark figure then disappeared and I could see my Ben, Benjamin Barker was in there too! "Benjy!"

I shut the door fast!

I was cheated by you and I think you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

-She climbed up onto the roof-

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I should not have let you go.

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you  
Look at me now, here I am alone,  
I don't know how but I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire with in my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

-She made it to the top-

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go  
-She fell in-

When she was noticed, she saw the three men hovering over her.

"Lucy?" Judge Turpin said in amazement.

"You always knew how to make an entrance." Bamford said. Sweeney, on the other hand, was about to faint. He didn't want to say her name, and she didn't want to say his..well, not with the 2 others near by. Sweeney was going to grab her and hold her to him forever, only his reunification was killed by the others.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lucy said, "actually, you can't stay anyways!"

"Well, a person said we could stay here." The Judge lied. "She was speaking in Greek though, she said we could stay."

"Or maybe she said we couldn't!" Bamford said

"Yes, Uh No! No they said you couldn't" Without another word, Lucy jumped from the room and walked quickly away.

Nellie was riding on a boat with Toby, it had stopped for a while, so they lost the one Sweeney was on. When they made it to the dock, caught site of what seemed to be Lucy. She then started running after her yelling, "Lucy! Lucy! Is that you!" When she made it to Lucy, she noticed her crying. Lucy saw Nellie, she only cried more then tried saying another word, but she choked and ran off. Nellie instantly ran for her, not knowing why she was. Lucy ran into her room and trapped herself in a bathroom. Nellie busted in, Toby following along, then peeked under the door of the bathroom stall, "Lucy, what's wrong!?"

"Them!" Lucy whimpered

"Them? Them, who?"

"All 3 of 'em!" Nellie opened the door and Lucy ran out of it jumping into her bed.

She looked at both of the peoplein her room, then Nellie tried cheering Lucy up; I think she has a matter for that. She instantly started sining.

You can Dance!

You can Try-y, Having the Time of Your Life!

-She got Toby to sing along-

Oooh Ooh Ooh, they danced together

See that girl, Watch that scene!

Diggin' the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king

Nellie:  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

Nellie/Lucy/Toby:  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen

-All 3 of them started running out of the bathroom then ran outside-  
Lucy:  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

-Starting to grab others attention, everyone else wanted to dance to-

Lucy/Nellie/Toby:  
You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance  
You can jive

-Everyone dancing along ran onto the docks-  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the dancing queen

-Lucy pushed Nellie in the water, but Nellie pulled her down with, and Toby jumped in with a cannonball. Lucy then felt happy again, she become a lot closer to Nellie after that.

When Lucy became a beggar, she was angered at Nellie, and Nellie kicked her out of her life. Nellie always took advantage of when Lucy and Ben were parted; this new "i dont want to see them again" thing made Nellie happy, but in a guilty way. She wanted Sweeney all for her self and Lucy no longer wanted to see his face. Dream come true? Possibly. Lucy and the others swam ashore, laughing and gasping for air. They made their ways back to the rooms where their clothing was packed up. They got in some dry clothing then walked around having a better day.

Johanna spotted a boat that had all three men on it, Sweeney didn't look very happy but the Judge was cheerfully talking to him. Sweeney must've been pulled onto the boat with him; he was so anxious to get to Lucy. Actually, he was so anxious, he'd do anything just to get to her. Johanna swam her way to the boat while her friends screamed, "Johanna? Where you going?"

Johanna made it to the boat and was helped aboard by the Judge. "Where are you going? Aren't you staying for the wedding?"

"Who's wedding? The invitations had no name on them." The Judge replied.

Johanna to a deep breathe then said, "Mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes, I wanted all three of you to come to it."

"I'm sorry, but we haven't even met. What's your name?" Sweeney said, hoping to get a chance to leave.

"I'm Johanna, You must be-" Sweeney cut her off instantly.

"Todd! I'm Sweeney Todd."

"Oh, well nice to finally meet you." She shook his hand. Sweeney studied her, he felt so full of pain; he just found his wife and daughter and he wasn't even allowed to call them his own. "Now, why are you all leaving?"

"We were kicked out, by your mother." The judge said. Johanna hesitated for a moment, trying to find words.

"Oh, well can't you stay here, just till the wedding!?"

"Okay, we'll stay." The judge looked at the beadle and Sweeney; they agreed with nods."

"Hey, you stole mom's guitar!?" Johanna said noticing the Beadle holding it. (A/N ha! Can you imagine Lucy playing the guitar XD lol)

"OH, well I'm the who bought it for her." The Judge said, Sweeney rolled his eyes.

The beadle started to play it along with a song.

**Beadle:  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain**

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh, yes  
Those crazy years  
That was the time of the flower-power  
But underneath  
We had a fear of flying  
Of growing old  
A fear of slowly dying  
We took our chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

Beadle & Judge:  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all

Sweeney:  
In the tourist jam

Beadle:  
Round the Notre Dame

Beadle/Sweeney/Judge:  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Judge:  
Paris restaurants

Beadle:  
Our last summer

Sweeney:  
Morning croissants

Beadle & Judge:  
Living for the day  
Worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

Johanna:  
And now you're working a barber shop  
The family man, a football fan  
And your name is Sweeney  
How dull it seems  
Yet, you were the hero of my dreams

Lucy :  
I can still recall  
Our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine  
Laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain 

They all stopped singing and stood in the boat a little while, then the Judge said, "Wait, how do you know Lucy?"  
"You don't 'ave to know them to enjoy the song!" Sweeney said, stupidly yet understandably.

Johanna then heard her name being called by a familiar voice, she waved to the men then jumped off. As she swam ashore, she noticed it was Anthony.


	5. Chapter 4

Anthony's shirtless in this chap BTW ^.^ hoohoo

------------------------

Anthony ran up to Johanna as she swam ashore.

"Where have you been?" he asked, panting after his search.

"I'm sorry, I was just...just...Will you ever stop loving me?" Johanna asked breathlessly.

"Stop loving you? Johanna, you've turned my whole world around!"

Anthony:  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you

Johanna  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear

Johanna:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

BOYS  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

Anthony:  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

Johanna:  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?

Anthony/Boys:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

GIRLS  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

After a long dance with each other, Johanna and Anthony collapsed onto thee sand and held each other close.

Meanwhile, Sweeney finally broke free of his chatter box boat partners. He made it ashore and onto the dock. Lucy was working around the apartments. Sweeney's heart leaped, he saw the beauty of his life standing before him, but he took it slow to talk to her.

"Lucy?" He asked as he approached.

"Benjamin..." Lucy sighed.

"No, please call me Sweeney."

"Sweeney?" She sighed, "That's why I had to move on, too many changes! Too many!"

"Please, Lucy!" Sweeney begged, "I've come from Australia to London, and now I'm here! I'm here and now I'm with you!?"

"Too many..."

"What happened, really? Between you and me?"

"Too much memory lost!"

"I can help you remember! Remember that I'm your husband! I'm the father of your child!"

"No, No! That Arsenic may have taken most of my memory but I can remember, rape! Rape and taking! You might be the bad one, oh if i could only remember!"

Sweeney:  
Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

Lucy:  
You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good

Lucy/Sweeney:  
So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?

Lucy ran from him and back to work. Sweeney, who was heart broken, walked along and discovered Nellie.

"Oh, there you are!" Nellie greeted.

"Hmm.." Sweeney grunted back.

"Wot is it?"

"Lucy. Lucy is alive."

"Oh, yeah..just discovered that..today."

"But she feels so dead to me, she won't bare to see me, she doesn't love me."

"Well, I guess she's moved on..." took his arm and led him to her apartment room, she offered him the couch, and he agreed.

"What happened to our love, it use to be so good?" he whispered before falling into sad slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

_Hey, I thought I should say this cuz even I got confused. Lucy, after she got cleaned off and she had met Johanna; she had stopped being so skiddish and that helped her back to normal. IDK I guess that works. Oh BTW its Toby's tun to be shirtless..lol_

Lucy woke up, and smiled to the beautiful day streaming through her curtains. Life was so much better now, except for the fact 3 men she couldn't remember which was which- were there. Johanna, her beautiful-long lost daughter, was going to be married tomorrow. Today were the parties. Lucy got up from her bed. Only work clothes were needed.

Meanwhile, Nellie was in her apartment shaking Toby from his slumber. Sweeney was already gone. All night Sweeney had been thinking more and more for his hate of the Judge. They were close by, and so was his family. His family that won't be his family because of the Judge. If the Judge never existed, Lucy wouldn't have had memory loss and been so confused about him. There had to be something, no razors around; this was a friendly place that didn't require sharp abjects, besides knives. Knives wouldn't work because of how big they were; razors hid in your pockets. Rope, hmm...

Sweeney had found some rope laying around the beach, suffocating the Judge would do. What about hiding the bodies though? The Judge, nor the Beadle, were on the boat. Everybody scattered around hanging decorations or coming to the party. Music was playing sooner or later and Sweeney was hopeless-no kill today then.

Toby...TOBY!!! Toby was running around the beach.. A blond girl who was about 17 was watching him show off to her. Toby was still only about 13 but he loved the looks of this girl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm way too old for you." She said.

"Come on, it's only 4 years apart!" Toby begged.

"No." She said right out with it. Toby grabbed her arms and started spinning her around in a dancing fashion. "Come on! Please stop!" She giggled.

**Her:**  
You're so hot  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do

There's that look  
In your eyes  
I can read in your face  
That your feelings are driving you wild  
But boy you're only a child

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

**Toby:**  
Take it easy:

**Her:**  
Take it easy  
Better slow down boy  
That's no way to go  
Does your mother know?

**Toby:**  
Take it easy

**Her:**  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow  
Does your mother know?

I can see  
What you want  
But you seem pretty young  
To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one

Now, you're so cute  
I like your style  
And I know what you mean  
When you give me a flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child

**EVERYONE:**  
Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?

**Toby:**  
Take it easy  
Better slow down girl  
That's no way to go

EVERYONE:  
Does your mother know?

**Toby:**  
Take it easy  
Try to cool it girl  
Play it nice and slow

EVERYONE:  
Does your mother know?

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

Well, I could dance with you honey  
If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby  
Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?

"Toby!?" Nellie called from afar. Toby reacted instantly and nervously and ran off. The girl laughed as he left. When Toby cought up to Nellie she said, "Oh, there you are. Come on, let's get you ready for the party."

The party. Boys and Girls were separated into different parties. Johanna was dancing with Finnie and Rashelle. Everyone jerked there heads when a girl announced, "Okay, everyone get ready. Lucy and the Lima beans!" Johanna giggled at the thought. "Nellie and Lucy!" Johanna then screamed realizing who it was. Both Nellie and Lucy walked out of a screen door from the fog. They were wearing bright neon leather; both girl's hair was put up in curly afros. Once they stopped at the stage, they lifted their hands to the sky at the right of them.

**Lucy and Nellie:**  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
**Lucy:**  
I was sick and tired of everything  
When I called you last night from Glasgow  
All I do is eat, and sleep, and sing  
Wishing every show was the last show  
So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming  
Suddenly it feels alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the

-Sweeney and the 2 other men were venturing up the staircase discovering the party.

"This is my song!" The beadle said.

"This is _MY_ song!" Sweeney said.

**Lucy and Nellie:**  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

Lucy noticed the boys then started singing directly to them.  
**Lucy:**  
Facing twenty thousand of your friends  
How can anyone be so lonely?  
Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
But it's gonna be alright  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight  
Tonight the

**Lucy and Nellie:**  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you

**Lucy:**  
So I'll be there  
When you arrive  
The sight of you will prove to me  
I'm still alive  
And when you take me in your arms  
And hold me tight  
I know it's gonna mean so much tonight  
Tonight the

**Lucy and Nellie:**  
Super Trouper  
Lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
Smiling, having fun  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd  
There's you  
Super Trouper  
Beams are gonna blind me.

Lucy stomped her way back into the room. Nellie then shouted to the men, "Girls only, guys! Sorry!" She shooed them away and they nodded. Nellie went into the room along with Lucy. Johanna noticed one man, the Judge." She walked over to the bench he sat in. She sat next to him.

"Why 'Ello, Johanna!" He smiled. The beadle wasn't as evil as most took him. He may have been the leader to Lucy's rape..and he may have don't some horrible things for the Judge. But he had a heart and he felt company as great! "I see you finally reunited with your..mother."

"Yes..yes." She almost gave him a full glare.

"So..Where's you father?"

"I don't know." She opened her mouth trying to find more words to say, "I don't know who my father is." Johanna was pulled from her seat by Finnie, who was eager to dance. Johanna was pushed onto a table where people forced Sweeney to dance, haha! Johanna was then dancing with him. People spun around them. Sweeney was happy to see it wasn't some random girl, they were dancing hand in hand.

"How's your mother?" Sweeney asked.

"Fine, I guess." Johanna replied.

"Why am I here? Honestly."

"For my wedding!"

"Why me?"

"Well.." Sweeney looked in her eyes. Such an age, he missed each one and missed the facial appearances change. Sweeney really, could not stand it any longer."

"Who's walking you down the isle? Who's giving you away?"

"My father!"

"Who?"

"My dad." They stared at each other for a second.

"You really don't know, do you?" Sweeney asked, her face went confused. He then ran off through the crowd. Johanna chased after.

"Sweeney! Wait!" she took a breath, "Are you my father?"

Sweeney sighed, "Yes."

"Will you give me away?"

"Yes." Johanna was being called so she took Sweeney's hand just for a shake then ran. Judge Turpin stood by, she was about breathless. People were screaming everywhere, dancing and everything.

"Who's giving you away!" He asked.

"Nobody!" She replied.

"Wrong!! I am!" Johanna ran off desperately, then ran into Beadle.

"Bamford!" She screamed.

"Johanna! I know why I'm here! I'm your father!"

"Bamford!" Everyone pulled her around then she found herself in the center of everyone, she saw her mom and her 3 dads. Everyone was spinning she danced along. Too fast! Everything was to fast! People yelled Voulze Vous! Voooouuu Voulze VOUS! She then fainted with voices screaming in her head and to her.

"Johanna! Jo! Johanna!" Everyone screamed!

The party had ended and was gone right as Johanna opened her eyes to the new day.

Her wedding day.


	7. Chapter 6

Johanna jumped from her bed. She only felt a bit dizzy from last night. She ran from her room and found her mother. Her wedding day, nobody could believe it!

"Johanna!?" Lucy asked. "Last night, you-you?"

"I don't know what to do." Johanna whimpered.

"What? Do you not want to get married?"

"No No!" Johanna replied annoyed, "No..It's what YOU want!"

"Johanna!I don't know where your getting all of this!"

"It's just-ju-I don-" Johanna mumbled angrily as she backed away, "It's, growing up not knowing who you Father is..it's just- it's just, Crap!" Johanna ran for her room with Lucy following, very worriedly. She cried into her pillow. Lucy sat on the edge as she rubbed the back of her daughters back.

"Mom?" Johanna said.

"Yes, hunny?" Lucy said back.

"Will you give me away?" Lucy about cried then nodded.

"Yes." Johanna was helped up and they walked over to the mirror where makeup and supplies were. Lucy sat in a chair watching her daughter brush through her hair.

Lucy:  
Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye  
With an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go  
With a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while  
The feeling that I'm loosing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Sleep in our eyes  
Her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake  
I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone  
There's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt  
I can't deny  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well some of that we did  
But most we didn't  
And why I just don't know

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Lucy & Johanna:  
Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers -

Lucy:  
Schoolbag in hand  
She leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

Before you knew it, Johanna was in her beautifle wedding dress, with her moms arm held tight in hers.

They walked slowly up a hill that led to an open church. Anthony awaited in the church next to all the guests. Finnie and Rashelle were wearing blue dresses that Johanna had picked out. Johanna let go of her moms arm and ventured up the hill while Lucy stood back for a long while. Sweeney cought up to Lucy, she turned around and sighed.

"Lucy!" Sweeney yelled for her.

"What? I have to go!" Lucy said.

"Lucy! I love you!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"You really can't remember can you!?"

"No!"

"Judge Turpin sent me away, to jail!"  
"How do I believe you!?"

"Just, trust me!"

The winner takes it all...

* * *

Sorry I have to go right now, ill continue soon, but now I got to go to bed . bleh!

BTW I DEDICATE ALL OF THIS STORY TO NALA ^.~ Cuz u iz zeh reason I love writing this, along with its fun imaging the happenings in this haha!


	8. Chapter 7

They stared deep into each other's eyes. One's painful and broken, the others lost and confused.

They just couldn't tell what their feelings were.

I don't wanna talk  
About things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
'Cause it makes me feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see

The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

The game is on again  
A lover a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

Lucy ran further up the hill leaving Sweeney dead in his tracks; it wasn't till she left that he noticed she was wearing the dress she wore the day they parted 15 years ago. When Lucy made it, she found Johanna sitting on the bench. They relocked their arms and the wedding music started. Sweeney made his way in and sat down. Lucy and Johanna took small steps as they walked down the isle. When they finally made it to the end, Lucy squeezed Johanna's arm then pulled her hand to Anthony's. Lucy sat next to Nellie who asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded a yes.

-Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join Anthony Hope and Johanna.- Rudely Sweeney stopped the Marryer to say more, "Johanna, what?"

"No last name is written." The man said.

"I was pretty sure it was, Barker."

"Uh.." Lucy got up for a moment.

"Barker, yah that's right. My last name is Barker, so your name must be Barker, Johanna."

"I invited a Benjamin Barker."

"What!" The Judge yelled from back of the room, Sweeney slid a bit downwards in his chair.

"Benjamin.." Lucy was hitting her head trying to remember, Sweeney instantly shot up from his seat and to her.

"Benjamin! Yes, yes!" Sweeney said.

"Benjamin, Benjamin Barker."

"Barker!" The Judge said peering to Sweeney. Sweeney stood his place and then gave off a nervous nod.

"Wait, It's..It's you!" Lucy said to the Judge, "Your the one who sent Benjamin to jail, false charge! Your the one who took my baby, Johanna away! Your the one who raped me!" Everyone was shocked to hear all of this, Johanna was fiddling with her fingers, others biting their lips; everyone was just so cooped up and confused.

"Uh..Uh! Take him!" The man said and some police took the Judge and then beadle according to Sweeneys nod. The wedding then proceeded. After that, everyone was slow dancing. It seemed as if Lucy and Sweeney were the only ones there. He took her hand and they started spinning. Both singing

Thank you for the Music

As he spun her around, she couldn't see anything but him, she felt as if she was blinding up and everything faded.

Sweeney:  
Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be

Sweeney/Lucy:  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

Lucy:  
Mother says I was  
A dancer before I could walk  
She says I began  
To sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered  
How did it all start?  
Who found out that nothing  
Can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well who ever it was, I'm a fan

Sweeney/Lucy:  
So I say  
Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

Lucy:  
I've been so lucky  
I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy  
What a life  
What a chance

Sweeney/Lucy:  
Thank you for the music  
The songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy  
They're bringing  
Who can live without it  
I ask in all honesty  
What would life be  
Without a song or a dance what are we?

Sweeney/Lucy:  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me  
So I say thank you for the music

Lucy:  
For giving it to me

Everything faded away, and Lucy slowly fell to the ground. Sweeney never felt more heartbroken as he watched his beautiful wife in his arms.

Dead


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

_Okay so heres where it gets more Sweeney'sh cuz theres some deathy bwood =]_

Sweeney, strangely, was accepting the death. He had always thought she'd be dead while he was out for revenge on the Judge. Everyone was crowding around Sweeney who sat on the ground cradling Lucy. He was angry yet very accepting; angry at the Judge, accepting for Lucy's death. The last time he saw her face 15 years ago was her worried face for him when he was being pulled away. Now he's holding her and he got to see her smile for him. He picked her up and walked through the crowd who parted to let him through. Johanna followed behind him, her dress dragging behind her.

"Sweeney?" Johanna asked quietly, "So, are you my dad?"

"Yes." Sweeney looked disappointedly at his dead wife, "Johanna, I need some kind of blanket."Johanna started ripping the back of her dress, but only the part that dragged along. She was now wearing a small white gown. She handed him the clothe and he wrapped Lucy in it. Sweeney walked back to Lucy's room and set her down, for now. The night was catching on and the wedding party was beginning. Sweeney walked to the jail, where the Judge and Beadle were sitting in their cells.

"Sir, what sort of punishment is for them?" Sweeney asked the guard.

"Oh, no worries. We may not be in London but we do hang."

"May I go into the cell?"

"Be careful, I'll watch close behind." The guard opened the cell and shut it behind Sweeney.

"Benjamin!" The judge sneered.

"It seems your getting the hang, yes?" The judge looked down in disappointment. "But, I'll free you from that hell." The guard looked up thinking Sweeney was meaning letting them out, Sweeney nodded. The Judge got up along with the beadle. Sweeney then took a razor-BTW he found one- and slashed them across both necks. The guard watched in amazement but didn't move a thing. Sweeney watched them drop then walked out of the cell and out of the jail. The guard only looked at him and shook his head with a small smile.

When Sweeney got back, he sat in a chair next to Nellie. Nellie noticed the blood and smiled a bit, "Is it over?" Sweeney nodded but he felt empty;his revenge was over and there wasn't any more to do with life. Nellie put her hand over Sweeney's. He resisted and pulled away; so she pulled it back. He just stared on. "Sweeney...If you change your mind, I'm the first in line..Honey I'm still free! Take a chance on ME!" Sweeney only stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Nellie than got up from her seat and left him.

"Thank god!" Sweeney thought to himself. Nellie than jumped onto the table, "Wait, what!?"

"Listen up! I'm gonna make a toast! To you!" Nellie pointed towards Sweeney than out of nowhere, broke into song!

Nellie:  
If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go  
When you're feeling down

If you're all alone  
When the pretty birds have flown  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best  
And it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test  
If you let me try

Take a chance on me  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing[ Nellie took Sweeney in the arms and spun him around.

Sweeney:  
We can go walking[He stopped her and pulled her away from the public.

Nellie:  
As long as we're together[She stopped him and spun around him.  
Listen to some music

Sweeney:  
Maybe just talking

Nellie:  
You'd get to know you better  
'Cause you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do  
When I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there

[Sweeney then started dancing himself and gave in, Everyone at the party joined in.]

Sweeney:  
Afraid of a love affair

Nellie:  
But I think you know  
That I want you so!

[Sweeney spun her around and held her at the waist/ Everyone jumped up and down on the cobblestone courtyard.]

Sweeney/Nellie  
If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey, I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

[It all ended with a kiss but everyone else was still jumping.

Suddenly, the courtyard felt quaky and..._**BOOM**__! _Water started spraying out of the ground making a hug fountain! Everyone screamed in enjoyment!  
Johanna and Anthony kissed passionatley under the fountain. Sweeney and Nellie were smiling at each other...then Sweeney pulled his shirt off. (A/N There you have it! I pulled it off of him for you my readers! ) His pale chest glistened under the shimmering water, Nellie couldn't help but lay her head there. He held her and they proceeded to dance.

The night faded away and now it was nearly morning.


	10. The End

OMG! I can't believe I made it -this- far into a book! O.X

* * *

ENJOY

The lake's water shimmered under the morning moon. The sparkles reflected off of Anthoyn and Johanna's pale bodies. Lucy, who was still wrapped up, was going to be buried today. Johanna wanted to bury her somewhere better than the island, somewhere like the place she was spending her honeymoon. A small boat was riding up and down over the cool waves. Before leaving, Johanna hugged her father, It was only yesterday she found out he was her dad and now she was already married. Anthony shook hands with Sweeney, "Thankyou . I woul've never been able to rescue Johanna without your help." Sweeney nodded and watched his daughter climb into the boat and sit next to her dead mother. The island in wich they were off to wasn't too far; they didn't want Lucy to wrott.

Johanna watched as the island got smaller alogn with her father. She couldn't help but to cry a little. Anthont held her and rested his head upon hers.

Johanna whispered out,

I have a dream! A song to sing.

To help me cope, with anything.

If you see the wonder, of a fairytale! You can take the future, even if you fail!

I believe in Angels! Something good in everythign I see!

I believe in Angels! When I know the time is write for me!

Across the stream,

I have a dream

-------------------------------------------The End-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
